zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
One Good Scare Ought to Do It!
When Isabella is cursed with a bad case of the hiccups, Phineas decides to build her a super haunted house to scare ‘em out of her. Meanwhile, Perry stops Dr. Doofenshmirtz from destroying his old mentor’s hideout, and Candace tries to go to Jeremy’s house, but his evil sister Suzy stops her. Summary Candace is talking into a banana, pretending it’s a telephone and practices to talks to Jeremy on the other end with a scrapbook about making some calls. Linda walks by, telling her she’s going out and asks if she’s going to be talking into that banana all afternoon. In the backyard, Phineas and Ferb are using a “Mariachi tree” to entertain themselves but Ferb accidentally falls to the band. As the band leaves, Isabella walks in and tries to say her catch phrase, but is cut off by her hiccups. Phineas tells her that’s one bad case of hiccups that he will help her cure it and wonders where’s Perry. Meanwhile, Perry enters his lair (through the trash can; first the wrong one, though) and is informed that Doofenshmirtz has disappeared. He gives him two reasons: Magic elves transporting him to an angry corn land, or being at an island with a giant “D” on it at the exact coordinates they lost his trace at. He then tells Perry to forget the first one, and to get onto it. Perry runs off to his ship, and an extended version of his song plays. Phineas tells Isabella they need to scare the hiccups out of her, and asks her what she’s afraid of. She tells him that she was afraid of a haunted house at the state fair once, and Phineas decides to build a scariest haunted house ever. Candace walks into the backyard tells Phineas that only ways they can build a haunted house is over her dead body. When Phineas agrees her statement, she calls him psycho and going to call her mom and not going to use the banana. Candace then goes into the house to call their mom, and the number she calls is Jeremy’s house and learned that his mother was hosting the book club. She does the “breaking up” bit where she crumples paper and then quickly cover her mouth. Perry arrives at the island, where he was trapped by arm, tail, and leg restraints for a crate. Doofenshmirtz goes over what he knows would Perry did, then reveals that the island belonged to his mentor, Professor Destructicon (Kevin to his friends). He then reveals that he was asked to destroy the hideout, which he would do with his Disintivaporator (after shooting down Kevin’s original plan of setting fire to the sun) and decided to leave with it. Candace calms down and calls the Johnson’s again. The one who picks up is Suzy, and claims that Candace called only for Jeremy, then crinkles paper that Candace was aware of that trick. Before Suzy hangs up, Candace admits that she wanted to speak to Jeremy, and Suzy secretly tells her that “she is Jeremy’s favorite girl” before giving the phone to Jeremy. Jeremy learned that Candace was on the phone and invites her to come over. She covers the phone with her hand and screams. Phineas hears the scream and says to Ferb that he really should save them for the haunted house. Jeremy tells her that they will see each other in twenty minutes and after he hangs up, Candace fainted. Back at Doofenshmirtz, he was starting to load some stuff in the escape plane but can’t find his key to the escape plane in his coat. Perry, noticing the keys is near him, hides it under his foot. Doofenshmirtz asked Perry if he saw his key that Perry nodded but he won’t tell Doofenshmirtz were it is. As Phineas and Ferb starts working on the haunted house, Candace was excited to go to Jeremy’s house and that her looks should be a “girl next door who’s a pop diva by day and a Hollywood bad girl by night crossed with an old school glamour goddess.” Candace goes out and tells the boys that she’s going to Jeremy’s and Phineas tells that some snakes got loose in the house that she quickly accepts it and leaves. Phineas calls Buford, Baljeet and Fireside Girls to inform them of Isabella’s hiccups and he tells them to find what they’re most scared of and explains how the haunted house operates. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz still trying to find the key and checks the sofa and argues at Perry that he defeated him fair and square that he should show him where the keys are. Doofenshmirtz then tells him he will find the keys by himself, but a second later that he begs for Perry by making him do anything to get the key. Back to Candace, she arrives at Jeremy’s house. Just as her near the door, Suzy throws her poodle onto Candace. It bites her in the butt. Suzy then open the sprinklers and spray on Candace, which makes her fall down in the mud. Suzy then controls the RC truck to shot mud on her, just as Jeremy walks out. Candace tries to tell Jeremy that Suzy is evil, but he doesn’t believe her. She leaves for Jeremy not believing her, but Jeremy ask her to come back. Isabella then walks in the backyard then spots the haunted house. Phineas appears behind her with a monster costume to scare her, but didn’t work out. Phineas leads her into the house, and held her hand all the way and sings. On the way, they met two very non-scary things: Baljeet as a failed math test, and Buford as Suzy Johnson. Phineas later take Isabella to a ride with some scary monster and Ferb as Frankenstein doing an evil laugh but it didn’t work either. Candace sadly arrives back at home, and shocked to see the haunted house in the backyard. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz finds out that Perry is willing to give him the keys if he sets him free. He then accepts and Perry shows that it was under his foot the whole time. Doofenshmirtz quickly gets the keys to opens the door and hastily stacks the items inside and flies the plane away. After flying away, he checks again that item and surprised to sees Perry in the back with the Disinitivaporator and wondering why he has a golf clubs since he doesn’t play golf, the two begin to fight. Perry got tangled by some Christmas lights and Doofenshmirtz tries to shake him off the plane. Isabella’s hiccups are still not cured so Phineas decides to use static electricity to increase the scare in the haunted house. By this time, Candace returns and goes inside, she gets locked in and easily gets scared by everything inside, especially Buford whom she mistakes as Suzy because of his Suzy disguise. By the time she finally gets to Phineas, she decides to bust them and wonder about a “Giant Floating Baby Head” and exits through an elevator. Phineas then ask Isabella if they scare her hiccups that she replies by hiccuping. Candace sees Linda arrives in the garage, but Perry’s battle with Doofenshmirtz accidentally lifts the haunted house with the Christmas lights. Everyone evacuates, but Phineas gets stuck in the house as it begins to fly away. He falls out, Isabella and her Fireside Girls quickly makes a makeshift trampoline with their sashes to save him. Phineas then lands in Isabella’s arms, and Isabella claims that was scared for Phineas and her hiccups are gone. Candace tells her mom that the boys destroys their backyard and leaving an ugly mess, but only to see Baljeet. Linda, thinking the “ugly mess” meant by Candace was Baljeet, finds it very rude for Candace and goes inside the house. Candace stares in shock, presumably she busted herself. As Doofenshmirtz throws the Disinitivaporator at him, Perry escapes via parachute and it crashes into the haunted house and landed at the backyard. Candace was excited to see the haunted house returned and runs inside to get Linda, but the Disinitivaporator’s timer goes off, making it disappear. Candace missed this, and comes out with Linda who only sees Baljeet again who forgot his satchel. Candace is shocked, and Linda flatly leaves her. Isabella asks Candace what wrong, that she blames her brother and didn’t spend time with Jeremy. Isabella tells Candace about her hiccups and that Phineas spended more of the time her. When Jeremy comes to see Candace, she pretends to have the hiccups to get Jeremy’s attention. When Candace walks by Suzy she gives her a mean hiss, prompting Suzy to ask Buford who is still dressed up as Suzy what she did. Buford then begins to stutter and quickly walks away, leaving a confused Suzy. Phineas and Ferb relax in the tree and think about what the scariest thing they did was, and Ferb stated that it was the Giant floating baby head. They both suddenly wonder where it came from anyway. Transcript Part I (Scene opens up showing the Flynn-Fletcher house) Candace: Hello. Is this the Johnson residence? I’d like to speak to Jeremy Johnson. This is Candace Flynn. Why am I calling, you ask? Because I have a question about our algebra assignment. Thank you, I’ll hold. Okay, okay, let’s see... opening jokes, opening jokes. Hey there, Jeremy! This is Candace Flynn. So what do you get when you cross a yak and a martian? Linda: Honey, could I interrupt for just a sec? Candace: Why, Jeremy Johnson, did you just call me “Honey?” Linda: No, Candace. I just want to tell you I’m off to my book club. I left the phone number on the fridge in case of emergency. And Candace, honey... Candace: Yes, Mom? Linda: I hope you’re not planning on talking to that banana all afternoon. Phineas: Ladies and Platypuses, introducing the latest party craze to sweep the nation: The amazing mariachi tree! (Mariachi music) (Song distorts, Crashing) (Mariachi band members groaning) I think the lesson here is never drink so much chocolate milk before planning our day’s activity. (At Mariachi band) Bye, guys. Sorry. Good work there, though. There’s that smile, Arturo. Gracias. Isabella: Hi, Phineas. Phineas: Oh. Hi, Isabella. Isabella: Whatcha do-- (Hiccups) Phineas: Are you okay? Isabella: Yeah. I just came by to see whatcha do-- (Hiccups) --ing. Phineas: Wow. That’s a bad case of hiccups you got there. Isabella: I know. They’re driving me crazy. (Hiccups) Phineas: Not to fear, Isabella. Ferb and I will help you cure your hiccups. Isabella: (Hiccups) Phineas: Hey, where’s Perry? Major Monogram: Good morning, Agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is on the move. We tracked him to these coordinates when we suddenly lost his signal. We have two scenarios to explain his disappearance. First, that magical elves have caused Dr. Doofenshmirtz to vanish to the land of angry corn people. The second, is that he may be on his secret, hideout-shaped island with the initial “D” carved into it that satellites found in the exact, spot, where he... vanished... uh, you know what? Uh, forget the magical elves thing. Way off base with that. Anyway, on your way, Agent P. (Song: Perry the Platypus Theme extended) Doo be doo be doo ba (X4) Perry! He’s a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action Doo be doo be doo ba, doo be doo be doo ba He’s a furry little flatfoot, he’ll never flinch from a fray-ay-ay! He’s got more that just mad skill, he’s got a beaver tail and a bill And the women swoon whenever the hear him say (Perry chatters, women faint) He’s Perry, Perry the Platypus! Major Monogram: You can call him Agent P. Perry! Major Monogram: I said you can call him Agent P. Agent P! Phineas: Okay, Isabella. The best way to cure the hiccups is to scare them away. So what scares you? Isabella: Hmm... (Hiccups) Well, there was this haunted house at the state fair-- (Hiccups) That was pretty scary. Phineas: That’s it! Ferb and I are gonna make you the scariest haunted house ever! (Organ) Zombies, werewolves, and ghosts, and vampires, and witches! Candace: (Clears throat) Phineas: Oh, hey, Candace. Candace: Phineas! The only way you’re building a haunted house in this backyard is over my dead body. Phineas: (Deep voice) That’s the idea. Blah! Candace: That’s it, you little psycho! I’m calling Mom! (Door slams; she then opens it) And I am not using the banana this time! (Door slams again) Phineas: You guys heard that, right? It wasn’t just me? Candace: Build a haunted house, my foot! (Phone dialing) They’re so busted. Yes, hello. This is an emergency. I’d like to speak with Linda Flynn. To whom am I presently speaking? Jeremy: Uh, Jeremy, that’s whom. Candace: J-J-Jeremy? (Stammers) Jeremy who? Jeremy: Jeremy Johnson. My Mom’s hosting a book club today, who is this? Candace: We seem to be breaking up. I-I’m going into a tunnel... Sunspots, I-- ¡No habla español! (Dial tone) Doofenshmirtz’s hideout-shaped island! Doofenshmirtz: Perry the Platypus? HERE? How could this be? I’m shocked. (walks over to a map of the ocean with his hideout on it) I mean, it would have taken a total evil mastermind to have guessed that you’d track me to this point, find the secret hide-out, glide in under the radar and infiltrate through this access vent, make your way over to this crate, activating my automatic arm and leg restraints. Right here? This is the part where I get all sarcastic and pretend you surprise me. “OH, PERRY THE PLATYPUS?! HOW? WHAT THE? WHO THE? WHY THE...” Oh! Finally ending here, where I finish showing you my brilliant plan. You see Perry the Platypus, this secret hideout doesn’t actually belong to me. It belonged to my mentor, Professor Destructicon, Kevin, to his friends. Sadly, he was just captured in the midst of his latest plan to set fire to the sun! Redundant, perhaps. But before they locked him away, Kevin asked a favor of me: To prevent them from discovering his hidden lair and all its secrets, would I please SET FIRE TO THE SUN! I was like, dude, you really got to let that one go, it’s a ball of fire! It makes no sense. So he asked me instead to simply destroy his hide-out, which I will now do, using my new Disintevaporator. (Clears throat; Dramatic music) And you, Perry the Platypus, will now be disintevaporated along with it! (Laughs maniacally) Candace: Okay, just breathe and relax. (Sighs) Let’s try this again. Hi. Uh, Linda Flynn, please. But if she’s too busy, uh, then maybe there’s someone else who can deliver her a message. Maybe someone in their teens! Girl: Uh, who is this? Candace: This is Candace. Candace Flynn. And who is this? Suzy: I’m Suzy, Jeremy’s little sister. Candace: Well, it is such a pleasure to meet you on the-- Suzy: You called for Jeremy, didn’t you? Candace: Jeremy? Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Suzy: You say you want your Mom, but you really want Jeremy. Isn’t that right? Candace: That’s not true. Suzy: I’m sorry, (Paper crinkling) We seem to be breaking up. Candace: Stop crinkling paper! I know that trick! Suzy: Bye bye. Candace: Wait, wait, wait! It’s true. I want to speak to Jeremy. Suzy: I thought so. (At Jeremy) Jeremy, some girl’s on the phone for you! (At Candace via phone) But never, ever forget, I am, and always will be Jeremy’s favorite girl. Got it? Candace: Mmm-hmm. Yes. Jeremy: I got it, my favorite girl. (At Candace via phone) Jeremy here. Candace: (Gasps) Jeremy! Jeremy: Candace? Candace: Uh, yeah, yeah, it’s me. (Giggling) Jeremy: Hey, you know, your mom’s over here for the book club. Candace: Oh, yeah. Well, I just have this silly question to ask her. Jeremy: Well, they’re breaking for coffee. (Jazz music) Wanna come over? We can hang out. Candace: (Screams) Phineas: That was great, Ferb. But you should really save those screams for later, when the house is up and running. Candace: Uh, I-- I mean, sure. Jeremy: Cool. See you in about 20 minutes? (Hangs up) Candace: (Faints) Doofenshmirtz: Now I’ll just load up a few things that Professor Destructicon let me store here. If there’s one thing Kevin understood, it was closet space. Now, I’ll just, uh, grab my keys to the escape jet, and, uh... Hmm. I could’ve sworn I put them in my lab coat. Oh, they’re probably over here on the computer console...no. Ah, the kitchen. Hello? Keys? (Laughs) This is a little bit awkward, but have you seen my escape jet keys? (Perry nods) What? You have? Well, that’s great! Where are they? (Perry turns his head away, refusing to tell him) You won’t tell me? Is this because you don’t speak, or are you just being a jerk? Candace: Oh, I can’t believe it. I’m finally going to Jeremy’s house. Okay, now, what would the perfect look be? (Gasps) I know. Girl next door meets pop diva meets Hollywood bad girl crossed with an old school glamour goddess! (Crash) Now I just gotta find the finishing touch. Hey, boys! I’m off to the Johnson’s book club. Jeremy invited me over. Phineas: Uh, when you see Mom, could you tell her some snakes got lost in the house? (Blade sharpener stops) Candace: Okay! You boys have fun. See ya! Phineas: Okay, troops. Thanks for coming on such short notice. Buford, I know this is cutting into your canasta game. Buford: This better be good, pointy. Phineas: Oh, it is. Isabella has been cursed... (Everyone gasps) ...with hiccups! (Everyone sighs) Worse case I’ve ever seen. We’re building this haunted house to scare the hiccups out of her. To do so, we must dig deep into those terrible places any sane man shoves into the darkest, twisted corners of his mind. Each of you must find out what scares you the most. As you can see, today we’re building a haunted house, electronically controlled by this giant organ. Every room is monitored on these screens. And by playing the keys... (Organ plays, Pop) ...I can trigger all sorts of surprises. So with your help, my friends, we can build this house with enough horror to destroy the involuntary contraction of Isabella’s diaphragm muscle once and for all! (Applause) Oh, there you are, Ferb. (At Crowd) Okay, people, let’s get our scare on. Doofenshmirtz’s mentor’s hideout! Doofenshmirtz: Am I getting warmer? Hmm? (Laughs) The sofa. My keys fell between the cushions, right? Uh, no. Oh, come on! I defeated you fair and square, Perry the Platypus! Why can’t you accept your death with dignity and maturity and play “You’re getting hot and cold” with me? Fine, be that way. I’ll find my keys myself and teach you the meaning of grace under fire. (Disintevaporator beeps) Please! I’ll do anything! Oh, for the love of Great Caesar’s ghost, what would you have me do? (Circus music) (Humming, screaming) (Song: Candace (Who’s That Girl)) La, la, la, la, la (X2) Yeah Who’s that girl going down the street? It’s Candace (Candace) She’s the girl next door who’s a pop diva by day and a Hollywood bad girl by night crossed with an old school glamour goddess I’d like to meet It’s Candace (Candace) La, la, la, la, la (X2) La, la, la, la (Ominous music) Dog: (Barking; Chomp) Candace: (Screams) Oh, help! Somebody! Oh, get it off me! These are designer jeans. Wait, what are you doing? (Handle squeaking) (Screams; Dog barking) No, no! Ah! My hair! Help! No-- (Splat) Huh? Suzy: (Laughing maniacally) (Beeping) (Mud splashing; Candace screams) Candace: Why are you doing this to me? Suzy: (Laughing maniacally) Jeremy: Suzy? What’s going on out here? (At Candace) Candace? Candace: Oh, uh, hi, Jeremy. Suzy: Upsies! Candace: Wait, no! Don’t pick her up! She’s evil! Evil! Can’t you see? She’s out to get me! She did this to me! Jeremy: (Laughs) What are you talking about? Little Suzy wouldn’t hurt a fly. Suzy: (Giggles) Ba-ba. Candace: No! She’s trying to get rid of me! Can’t you see? I can’t take it! Jeremy: Wait, Candace! Candace: No! If you can’t see it, I should leave while I still have a shred of dignity left. Jeremy: Candace, come back! Suzy: Bye bye. Isabella: Hi, Phineas. Whatcha do... Ph--Phineas? (Hiccups, Bell tolls, Wind blowing, Howling, Bats squeaking, Roaring) (Screams) Part II (Scene opens up showing the top of the haunted house.) (Bats squeaking, Dogs barking, Roaring) Isabella: (Hiccups) Darn. It didn’t work, Phineas. What else you got? Phineas: Oh, we’ve got plenty, if you’re up for it. Isabella: I-- (Hiccups) g-g-guess so. (Organ) (Song: One Good Scare) Phineas: Come, let’s tiptoe into the dark One good scare ought to do it! You’ll find our bite much worse than our bark (Howling) One good scare ought to do ya some good If you should find the daily grind, a tad bit taxing on the mind To help unwind, if so inclined I have a small suggestion That if you dare into my lair, you should prepare for quite a scare! Well, will you share in this nightmare with me, my only question Baljeet: Boo, boo, I say! Phineas: Baljeet? Baljeet: Oh, I am not Baljeet. I am the scariest thing known to man, a failed math test. Phineas: Yeah, right. We’re just gonna move on now. Baljeet: You can run, but it won’t be to the college of your choice, I tell you! Phineas: If your hair lies lifeless and limp One good scare ought to do it! (Screaming) Come with me, now, don’t be a wimp! One little scare ought to do you some good Hello? Buford? Buford: Behold; the face of evil. Phineas: Buford, are you supposed to be Jeremy’s little sister? You said you were gonna be something scary! Buford: She is scary, man. She gives me the willies. (Song stops) Phineas: Little Suzy Johnson gives you the willies? Buford: You don’t know, man. You don’t know. Phineas: Um...we’ll catch up with you later, okay? Buford: Wash away the horror. Wash away the horror. (Song continues; Bats squeaking) Phineas: That is quite right, I would delight in taking flight into the night! If I may give you such a fright, you know I surely would But if I seem a bit extreme in my attempts to make you scream Remember this spooky scheme will cure your hiccups for good One little (X4) One little scare ought to do you some good! Ferb: (Laughs maniacally) Phineas: So, Isabella, did it work? Isabella: (Hiccups) Phineas: I was afraid she would say that. Well, there’s one more thing we could try. (Scene shifts to Candace riding her bike down the sidewalk, Suzy’s poodle still on her head) Candace: (Panting) What the-? (Suzy’s poodle jumps off her head) What the-? (Widen to reveal her seeing the haunted house from the backyard) Candace: I don’t believe this. Doofenshmirtz: Let me get this straight. If I set you free, you’ll give me the keys, right? (Perry nods) Oh, for Pete’s sake, why didn’t you say that, like, an hour ago? (Arm and leg restraints unlock) Oh, look, they were under your cute little platypus foot the whole time. (Laughs) Hurry, open, open, open. Now I grab my stuff. Hurry, hurry, hurry, must hurry. Seat belt, and ignition! (Engine whirring) Whew! That was close! (Laughs) Now, let’s just make sure I didn’t forget anything in my haste. Let’s see, I’ve got my old basketball, the lamp, the Christmas lights, the umbrella, Perry the Platypus, the Disintivaporator, my golf -- PERRY THE PLATYPUS? (dramatic shock sound plays) THE DISINTIVAPORATOR?! (dramatic shock sound plays again) MY GOLF CLUBS?! I don’t even play golf! Oof! (Punches landing, Screaming, Laughs) How do you like it, huh? Agh! Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. Time, time, time. I got a hair caught in my mouth. Blagh. (Grunting, Laughs, Alarm beeping) Since you saved me the trouble of opening the hatch, let me show you out! (Scene shifts to the backyard, Candace has gotten a closer look at the haunted house) Candace: Those two are in such big trouble! Phineas: Okay, Ferb, raise the antenna. Let’s see if we can up the scariness factor. You see, our haunted house is powered by static electricity. Maybe we can get a lightning strike to fire things up. Candace: (Echoing) Um, hello? Phineas? Ferb? You two are in big trouble? (Door slams, Wind blowing) Okay, you guys, stop fooling around. You guys better come out now. I’m getting really mad. (Skeleton cracking) What was that? (Screaming, Hissing) (Giggling) Milly/Ginger/Gretchen: Yeah! Door: (Screams) Candace: (Screams) Stay away from me! (Panting) Vampire: (Transylvanian accent) Good evening. It is evening, isn’t it? Candace: (Screams) (Bats squeaking) (Baby cooing) (Bones scattering) (Screams) (Bats squeaking, Lightning zapping) Phineas: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Too much, Ferb! Too much! Watch out! (Lightning zapping) Candace: (Screams) (Dogs yipping, Spiders dropping) Baljeet/Buford: (Grunts) Candace: Huh? (Screams) Baljeet/Buford: (Screams) Candace: (Screams) Baljeet/Buford: (Screams) Candace: (Screams) Buford: (Screams) Candace: (Screams) (Swords, spears, and arrows shooting) (Screams) Phineas: Candace? Candace: Phineas! When Mom sees that you’ve built a haunted house in the backyard with werewolves and vampires and a Giant Floating Baby Head? What’s that even about? (Baby cooing) Not now! (Baby crying) And then there was a giant Jack-in-the-Box with a suit of armor that nearly took my head off, and you--you just drive me crazy! When I tell Mom what you’ve been doing, you are going down! Down, down, down! Phineas: Isn’t there any chance that that cured your hiccups? Isabella: (Hiccups) (Candace enters the elevator, the Giant Floating Baby head is there as well) Candace: Would you get out of here?! (The Giant Floating Baby head is there as well) (Cuts to Perry swinging from the Christmas lights, they loop onto the top of the haunted house) (Cut to Candace, the haunted house behind her is starting to be lifted, she barely notices. She suddenly sees Linda’s car offscreen and smiles) Mom’s home. Perfect! (runs to her) Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom! Wait till you see what Phineas and Ferb have done! (The haunted house starts to lift off the ground, everyone leaves, except Phineas, who gets trapped) Phineas: What’s happening? Uh, guys? A little help...! Isabella: Phineas! Phineas: (Falls, screams) Isabella: Quick, everyone! Sashes! (The Fireside Girls flip their sashes out like a trampoline) Fireside Girls: Hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup! (Phineas screams, bounces off the trampoline and lands in Isabella’s arms) Isabella: Now that...was scary. Hey, my hiccups are gone! (Ferb gives a thumbs up) (The Fireside Girls leave) Candace: See? Absolute terror! These little creeps destroyed our backyard leaving this ugly mess in its place! (Horror music, Baljeet, smiling and waving, is shown in the middle of their empty yard) Linda: Hi, Baljeet. (At Candace) That wasn’t very nice, Candace. (walks inside leaving Candace stunned) (Shows Perry on the haunted house, which is being carried by Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s rocket) Doofenshmirtz: Here you go, Perry the Platypus. Enjoy your disintevaporation! (Dr. D throws Disintivaporator on the the haunted house, and the force of the invention hitting the house is enough to break the string of Christmas lights, thus freeing the haunted house, which lands in the backyard. She turns around, notices it and smiles widely) Candace: (deeply) Ee-ee-ee-ee... (runs off) (Inside...) It’s back! Mom, it’s back! (Horror music, the timer on the Disintivaporator goes off. The machine destroys the haunted house just before Candace and Linda come out) Candace:'' It’s back! I told you! It’s returned. ''(Pause, Linda does not answer. Baljeet, holding his satchel, is in the middle of their empty yard again.) Baljeet: Oh, excuse me, I forgot my satchel. (Linda looks on in anger. Candace stares with a shocked expression on her face) Linda: (flatly) Goodbye, Candace... (Door slams) Isabella: (Walks up) What’s the matter? Candace: Phineas and Ferb are the matter. This day was ruined and I didn’t get to hang out with Jeremy. Isabella: Sorry, but you know, it was the best day for me! Due to my incurable case of hiccups, I spent an entire day showered with undivided attention from Phineas! It was wonderful! Candace: Hiccups? (Isabella nods, Jeremy enters) Jeremy: Hey, Candace. You ran away so quickly, we didn’t get a chance to-- Candace: (Hiccups) Jeremy: Sounds like you got a bad case of the hiccups. Candace: (Hiccups) Jeremy: Here, come on. Let’s see what we can do about that. I got a glass of water with your name on it. Candace: (Hisses) Suzy: What? What did I do? Buford: Heh, heh. Um, I- I’ll, just uh, go. (Ominous music) Phineas: That was a great day, Ferb. What did you think the scariest thing was? Ferb: Definitely the Giant Floating Baby Head. Phineas: Yeah... (Rock theme; Stops) Yeah, where did that come from?! (Ferb shrugs) Hm. (Rock theme continues) End Credits The last verse of One Good Scare. During the end logos, Ferb is heard laughing evilly and Isabella hiccuping and saying “Darn.” Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram, additional voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, additional voices * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Kari Wahlgren as Suzy * Additional voices: Cymphonique Miller, Ariel Winter Category:Phineas and Ferb episode Category:Television episode